<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolated by skitockså (Okumen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839488">Isolated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/skitocks%C3%A5'>skitockså (Okumen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, M/M, Omega Dusty Attenborough, Power Imbalance, Rape, Underage (Upper Teens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/skitocks%C3%A5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If they were so set on forcing him to attend the cadet school, they should at the very least notice the key words *they* had chosen and sent him more damn suppressants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Dusty Attenborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isolated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You will still do this," his shitty old man had said. "You'll go, graduate, and get deployed like a good son. Your grandfather expect it."<br/>
"My grandfather has been dead for over 15 years, he don't expect shit. Plus I can't any more anyway, omegas can't enlist, you know that."<br/>
"Good thing you're not an omega, then."</p><p>What a load of bull-crap.</p><p>If not for some stupid promise to a dead man his damn parents had decided that they had to keep no matter what, Dusty wouldn't have spent hours in isolation, desperate for the heat in his body to die down.</p><p>If they were so set on forcing him to attend the cadet school, they should at the very least notice the key words *they* had chosen and sent him more damn suppressants.</p><p>As things were, he had had to get himself shunted off to isolation before his heat actually started, and he had to make it so that he would spend a long time in the stinking ire of the academy. Graduating with a record of such insubordination would not look good.</p><p>It was a relief to be out and the first thing on his mind was to head for the shower, to get the foul, rancid smell of the isolation cell out of his nose.</p><p>He wasn't even halfway there when a voice calling his name stopped him in his tracks. "Cadet Attenborough, General Houghton wants you in his office stat."</p><p>Inwardly, Dusty groaned, but he kept up a facade of obedience and saluted the soldier, before heading off to the generals office.</p><p>General Houghton was in charge of the dorms, a duty the man made it obvious he was doing not because he enjoyed it, but because he had to. You did the duties assigned to you, for liberty and freedom, for the FPA. Not that disliking his job stopped General Houghton from making it enjoyable for himself. Keeping a tight leash on the barracks, making sure it was neat and tidy and no contraband could be found, and in doing so making spending time in the barracks basically hell almost more than physical training.</p><p>It sucked, the general sucked, and he was already one of Dustys least favourite instructors since day one.</p><p>With dread - but also, with hope - Dusty knocked on the door to General Houghtons office. Maybe, just maybe, he could get expelled, sent back home. He didn't want to go home, but he didn't want to stay.</p><p>Upon being told to enter, Dusty opened the door. He closed it behind him, being instructed to do so. Then he was standing at attention in front of his SOs desk, hoping it would be over quick so he could take a shower soon.</p><p>"You understand why you had to be punished, cadet?" the old man asked, eyes locked on Dustys still form. "Yes, sir. I was disrespectful to my superior, sir."<br/>
It was a spiel he had gone through before. Dusty had always, after all, been prone to getting in trouble, both purposefully and accidentally, even before enlisting. It was all about 'repent' and 'making an example' and all those stupid stuff. Telling them you won't do it again, as if it meant anything.</p><p>"Very good. Now, cadet, there was one more thing."</p><p>Dusty couldn't help but frown.</p><p>"Don't make such a face, cadet. It is unbecoming of an omega."</p><p>Dusty flinced, and involuntarily took a step back. "I- beg your pardon, sir? I'm not an omega..."</p><p>"But you are." General Houghton tapped a sausage finger against the table. "And omegas are not allowed to be soldiers. Do you know why?"</p><p>"Because their scent while in heat distracts the real soldiers."</p><p>"Exactly. And yet, here you are. Do you have anything to say for yourself, cadet?"</p><p>Dusty was silent. He was done for, anyway. He'd be kicked out, and have to deal with his family soon.</p><p>"No? Nothing?" The general was silent. Dusty could feel his gaze burn holes in him, and he knew that the shitty old man was dragging out the inevitable on purpose. "We have people like you, sometimes. People so desperate to serve the republic that they are willing to break the law."</p><p>There probably were people like that, but Dusty was hardly patriotic. It was better if he was thought the opposite though. Unpatriotic people were not popular. "I understand if you send me home, sir." Dusty followed the man with his gaze, as he started to rise.</p><p>"Oh, no, I am not expelling you, cadet. Your dedication ought to be admired." Dusty should have just gone the unpatriotic route. General Houghton rounded the table, and passed Dusty. "So, I am cutting you a deal."</p><p>The sound of the lock turning had a sinking feeling lock Dusty in place on the carpet.</p><p>"In exchange not to rat you out, you will present yourself to me three days a week, no exceptions. So long as you do that and keep me... happy, I will also provide you with all the suppressants you need." He stood in front of Dusty, grasping his chin tightly. "You will graduate as a beta, but only with my help."</p><p>Dusty groaned at the pressure on his jaws. "I'd rather be expelled, sir."</p><p>General Houghton laughed. It sounded nasty. "You wouldn't only be expelled, cadet. You would be bound for prison. Registering the wrong secondary gender is illegal."</p><p>" I'll handle it."</p><p>"No. You won't. Unless you are prepared to be pregnant with pups for the entirety of the rest of your life, of course. Then by all means, I will call the administration to have you processed for trial."</p><p>Dustys blood ran cold. He shook his head, quickly. "N-no, sir, I don't want that."</p><p>"Very good." General Houghton put a hand on Dustys shoulder, as if he was giving him an encouraging pat, rather than a threat.</p><p>"Now, how about you show your sincerity, cadet? On your knees."</p><p>Reluctantly, but with no other choice, Dusty lowered himself to the ground. General Houghton leaned against the desk behind him, and gestured Dusty over.</p><p>Dustys hands, surprisingly, didn't shiver as he undid his SOs belt and zipper. "Aren't you showing fervor," the shitty man said, and patted Dusty on the head. Dusty forced himself not to glare up at the man. Instead, he just wanted it to be over, so he took the mans cock in his mouth.</p><p>He had sucked cock before, though not much. His father had not been pleased to find that Dusty had an alpha boyfriend, and they had been forced not to see each other again. Not long after, the other guy moved away.</p><p>So Dusty knew the basics, take the head first, don't go too fast, don't throw up. But he lacked technique. Still, General Houghton grunted, seeming pleased. "Good little bitch," he said, grasping at Dustys hair. He pulled, dragging Dusty deeper down his cock. Dusty gagged and his clutch on the generals trousers tightened. Tears prickled his eyes.</p><p>General Houghton pulled out with a Content sigh. He released Dusty, and Dusty collapsed to the floor, coughing and heaving. It had to be over with that. Even if just for now. It ha-- "Have you ever taken a cock up your ass, cadet?" Dustys heart sank. "No, sir." He could hear the smile above. "A virgin. Wonderful."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>